


The Dragon

by JimmyHall



Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: Dubious Consent, F/F, Femslash, Futanari, Incest, Master/Slave, Rape/Non-con Elements
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-03-25
Updated: 2015-04-07
Packaged: 2018-03-19 12:12:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 5
Words: 6,231
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3609657
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JimmyHall/pseuds/JimmyHall
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>She is a dragon. The urge to dominant and control is in her blood. She has been under mining her father since the crown prince's banishment. Soon it will be her turn to take the throne and with her.. equipment. She doesn't have to worry about pesky guys trying to get her pants. Her name is Azula. Smut. Sex. Azula has a penis.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Ty Lee was nervous. Why? Because the girl who she held closet to her heart was walking around her in a circle. To make matters worse, Ty Lee was naked. Naked as the day she was born. Azula's golden eyes lingered on her perky breasts and cute ass. Ty Lee didn't know what brought this on. She felt heat rush to her core when her princess's eyes stared at her with such hunger that she thought Azula would literally eat her up. Azula had convinced her to join up in Azula's search for the Avatar. Now though in the dead of night, Azula had ordered her to join the princess in the bedroom of the house they had occupied for the night. Ty Lee had almost fainted when Azula ordered her to strip while she watched. Ty Lee was brought out of her thoughts when Azula slapped her on the ass causing the former circus preformer to jump and yelp. Azula smiled as Ty's cheeks grew darker and lust glazed over in the acrobat's eyes.

"On your knees pet." Azula commanded coldly and without thinking Ty Lee sunk to her knees keeping her eyes on  Azula's barefeet. The Princess had stripped out of her armor and had instead changed into a crimson robe that was a few sizes larger then the princess. "I missed you Ty. I missed you so much when you ran off to join the circus leaving me behind like you did. Lucky for you I can be quite forgiving." Azula smirked as she saw Ty Lee tremble in anticipation for whatever came next.

"Now." Azula untied her robe letting it slide off her shoulders revealing her nude frame with a nice pair of breast and instead of a vagina she had a semi-hard cock with a perfect pair of balls under it. "I expect you to earn my forgiveness though. You may start by sucking me."

Ty Lee eager to please and get back in her princess's good graces immediately raised her head up to look at the semi-hard love muscle in front of her. Hesitantly the acrobat stuck out her tongue and leaned forward giving the head a small lick. She then raised her right hand wrapping it around the shaft of the organ she started stroking it slowly and watched as it got harder. The only sound so far that came from Azula was a slight increase in her breathing after Ty Lee started giving her a handjob. The acrobats left hand cupped Azula's sack gently, lightly massaging the princess's balls. The slight hitch in Azula's breathing made a small smile come to Ty Lee's face.

Ty Lee opened her mouth taking in the head of the now hardened cock, she sucked on it gently running her tongue over it teasingly. Azula's right hand came to rest on top of Ty Lee's head while the princess closed her eyes. Ty Lee slowly took more into her mouth, once she had five of the seven inches in her mouth she gave Azula's balls a gentle squeeze before she began to bob her head at a slow pace so she could joy each inch of the organ. Azula growled deeply at the slow pace her pet took, having none of that she got a good grip on the girl's head holding it still as she moved her hips forward. Thrusting her cock roughly into the acrobats mouth causing Ty Lee to gag slightly and her eyes to widen with tears pooling at the corners threatening to spill down her cheeks. A cruel smile graced the princess's lips as she stared down at her pet, said smile grew just a little more when she saw drool escaping the corner of Ty Lee's mouth.

"Oh Ty Lee I wonder if you preformed this act dozens of times at the circus hmm? A little extra speeding money?" Azula asked in a none to nice tone of voice which caused Ty Lee's cheeks to flush with anger at what Azula was assuming, even though it was Azula fucking her mouth at her own speed.

Azula let out a soft groan as she felt her balls clench up and she released warm sticky semen into her friend's mouth causing Ty Lee to choke slightly as she tried to swallow it all. Azula slowly pulled out of the acrobat's mouth allowing Ty Lee to gasp for air and a little bit of white cum dripped out of her mouth.

"On the bed hands and knee." The Princess ordered as she rubbed her dick to get it hard again. She smiled a pleased smile when Ty Lee rushed to obey the order. The chi blocker quickly got into position on the bed even giving her ass a little shake invitingly to the royal girl behind her.

Azula smirked sticking out her right hand to give her cute pet's ass a nice hard smack which echoed in the silent room. Ty Lee yelled out in a mixture of pain followed by the rushing pleasure that came after the sting of the smack.

"Look at you Ty. Dripping wet like a little slut." Azula rasped as she mounted the acrobat. The princess teased the other girl's wet pussy lips with the head of her cock for a few seconds before thrusting forward entering the girl. Ty Lee tossed her head back and let out a loud moan as she was filled and stretched by the beautiful princess.

Azula grunted as she rested her hands on the other girl's sides. She began thrusting into Ty Lee at a moderate pace while Ty Lee met Azula's thrusts by slamming backwards onto the hardened cock that filled her up.

"Oh Zula.." Ty Lee moaned out her nickname for the princess only to cry out again as her ass was slapped causing it to jiggle. Ty Lee then let a whine escape her lips as Azula gave it a pinch.

"When we are alone like this Ty. I prefer the word Master." Azula gave a hard thrust after she said the word Master which caused Ty Lee's perky tits to bounce.

The two stopped talking after that the only sound in the room was the sound of smacking flesh along with Ty Lee's breathy moans. The Fire Nation princess continued her moderate pace, she enjoyed how her friends cunt squeeze her tightly. Ty Lee was so tight it made Azula tilt her head back with her eyes shut and a smile on her lips. She suspected Ty had broken her hymen while preforming stunts in the circus, it matter not since no one else would ever touch this cunt without her say so. Ty Lee belonged to her. Heart, body, and soul. The circus girl's cunt was warm and wet, it seemed to want to swallow her entire cock whole. Azula slid her hands up from Ty's sides reaching under to cup the girl's bouncing tits, giving the nipples a rough squeeze causing Ty Lee to cry out as a orgasm hit her, and hit her it did. Ty Lee's hands gave out and she fell face first into the mattress she twitched as Azula let out a soft laugh.

"I'm not done yet pet. So lay there and take it like the good girl I know you are." Azula found a perfect spot for her hands, right on Ty lee's shoulders. The princess leaned forward driving her cock harder into the limp body under her, Ty Lee mewled pathetically in pleasure as the princess had her way with the acrobat's body

Ty Lee couldn't believe the feelings that surrounded her. The pleasure had built back up quickly her eyes were glassy from the feelings. She let out a loud whine as Azula pulled out of her only to slam right back in. This caused the circus girl to spasm. Ty's arms laid out stretched and limp her body jerking each time Azula drove into her cunt.

"Z-Zul.." Ty Lee started to speak only to get her ass slapped once more causing her to let out a weak cry. "M-Master I can't take much more." It was incredible really. Azula could feel her own release approaching but here Ty Lee was ready to come again.

"I'm almost there pet." Azula cooed mockingly. "You'll take it and like it!"

Ty Lee felt her muscles clench once again as she let out a light sob as she came again. Sweat drenched her body like she had just ran a marathon.

Azula let out a loud moan as she pumped in and out of the drenched cunt, her balls tightened and released a large about of spunk into Ty Lee's inviting pussy. Ty Lee's pussy milked her cock for all she had.

Meanwhile Ty Lee let out a sharp gasp at the heat that flooded her womb the heat spread through out her body, her knees gave out after Azula moved away from her causing the rest of her body to go limp.

Azula smiled at the sight of Ty Lee breathing heavy and laying there limp with a far away look in her eyes. "You will drink moon tea in the morning to stop pregnancy." With that said Azula laid down beside her pet.

Ty Lee scooted closer and rested her head on her prin- her master's chest closing her eyes falling into a deep sleep. Azula stared up at the ceilling and her eyes glowed for just a second before she too closed her eyes and joined her pet in blissful slumber.


	2. Azula has eyes on her other old friend.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Azula and Ty Lee come to Mai in Omashu. Mai may be surprised by what Azula is after.

Mai was confused even though she didn't show it on her face. Her face was the perfect mask keeping any and all emotions hidden. Sitting across from her was a girl she had suspected to see in a long time. Azula princess of the fire nation was looking into her cup of green tea while thinking about her friend Mai. Unlike Ty Lee who up and left without so much as saying goodbye or leaving a note. Mai had moved to Omashu since her father was the new governor of the city. Mai wondered where Ty Lee had gone too. She had seen Azula and the bundle of endless energy whisper to each other before she seemed to have vanished leaving Mai alone with Azula. Azula let a small smile grace her face before she spoke.

"It's good to see you Mai. How have you been since moving here?" Azula asked with a sincere curiosity. She did want to know if her friend had been since moving to the Earth Kingdom. If she was lucky Mai was terribly bored and wanted something exciting to do.

"Bored." Mai stated simply with her usual dry tone of voice. The noble girl then took a silent sip of her tea before meeting Azula's golden eyes, "Why are you here Azula? Surely this isn't just you dropping by."

Azula's smile widened just the tiniest amount. Mai always proved a challenge to her, that is why she liked the girl so much. "I am hunting the Avatar. I've already recruited Ty Lee to help and I figured that since you are most likely bored to death here that you'd want to join up."

Mai raised a eyebrow at that. Sure she would join up but last she heard Zuko had been sent out to hunt the Avatar, before the Avatar even reappeared. "I get the feeling that isn't all you are here to talk about? And before you ask for my answer. Of course I'll join up to hunt the avatar. Better than sitting around here with nothing to do."

Azula stood up from the pillow she had been sitting on, the princess walked over to the window to admire the sunset with her tea cup still in her right hand. She had come here for more then just recruiting Mai. She wanted to seduce Mai but that could take time. Unlike Ty Lee who had always been devoted to the princess and would do anything to please her. Mai had always favored Zuko but she had noticed in the past the little looks that Mai would give her. The same look she'd give Zuko all the time. Zuko had to be blind not to have noticed that look but knowing her idiotic brother.. Yeah. She had discussed it with Ty Lee on the way here, that Ty Lee's role now was as Azula's pet. Since Zuko was disgraced and sent into exile if anything happened to Ozai she would be next in line for the throne. She would need a strong and smart Fire Lady by her side. Mai fit that role perfectly.

A small smirk appeared on the firebending prodigy's lips as she watched the sun set over the horizon. She was sure she could talk Mai into even joining her and Ty Lee's sessions. Azula licked her lips at the thought. Meanwhile behind her Mai was still sitting on her pillow staring at the back of the firebender.

The Princess really didn't want to jump the gun. She had cravings and needs to dominant. Two girls wouldn't be enough so she had to keep her eyes out for more. Ty Lee had agreed happily saying "Whatever you want Azula." As the acrobat had went down on her. Azula quietly chuckled at the memory before remembering that Mai was still patiently waiting for her to speak again. "As you know my dear brother Zuzu was removed from the line. If father were to die I would become Fire Lord." Azula began turning to face Mai she noted that the girl's shoulder's had tensed at the mention of Zuko. As quickly as the tension appeared it was gone making the firebender wonder if she had imagined it.

"I guess you remember my extra part?" Azula asked getting a nod from Mai. Mai had found it strange at first that a girl had a penis but she learned to just roll with the punches when it came to Azula. "As I hit puberty my father suspected it possible I could get a woman pregnant." With that said Azula prowled like a tiger towards Mai who nearly trembled at the look of hunger and want in those piercing golden eyes.

Mai stood up as Azula neared her and once the princess was standing in front of her, Azula reached out with her right hand dragging it down Mai's cheek, "I think you'd make a fine Fire Lady." The firebender whispered huskily before smiling once more and leaving the room.

Leaving Mai to tremble as she felt her underclothes dampen as she thought, "Married to Azula?" Mai narrowed her eyes at the thought. A image of Zuko filtered across her mind causing the young noble girl to shake her head. She knew that if Azula wanted to force it she could. What the princess wanted... the princess got.

 

 

/Scene Break/

 

Azula sat on the edge of the bed with her thighs parted. The princess's head was tilted back in pleasure as her cock was engulfed in the wet warm mouth of Michi. Mai's own mother. Michi cupped the young girl's sack delicately in her hands massaging them with care. Ty Lee was nearby sitting in a chair by a small table. She had a look of jealousy on her face but held her tongue. Michi had heard Azula speaking to Mai about a possible marriage between the two girls. Michi felt the need to "encourage" the firebending prodigy. Plus the milf's husband had been neglecting her lately when it came to sex.

The firebender moaned lowly as Michi deep throated her a few times before pulling away from the cock with a wet pop. Mai's mother stroked the girl giving her a sultry smile. "My princess would you give me the honor of taking your seed into my cunt?" Michi asked after giving the head of Azula's dick one last lick.

"Does Mai know how much of a dirty whore her mother is?" Azula smirked but she did pat the bed giving Michi a signal to get on it. The MILF climbed onto the bed resting on her back before parting her thighs. Azula got off the bed turning to inspect the noble lady's cunt humming quietly.

"Ty Lee. Come over here and get Michi ready for me." Ty Lee dutifully came over to the bed getting in between Michi's thighs. She knew the woman was wet enough but Azula wanted to see Ty eat her out. So without further orders Ty Lee leaned down and started licking the quivering pussy lips while Michi groaned softly.

"Do you think Mai could give me strong heirs? Would she be a good wife? Could she please me?" Azula fired off her questions while tweaking one of Michi's nipples.

"You would not regret m-my princess." Michi moaned as Ty Lee's talented tongue assaulted her clit. The princess watched the erotic scene with a smug grin on her lips while her right hand wrapped around her throbbing cock.

Soon enough Michi was screeching like a howler monkey as she came from the young girl eating her out. Ty Lee moved away with the older woman's juices dripping down her face. Azula flicked her hand, which told Ty Lee to get cleaned up. The firebending prodigy took her place in between Michi's thighs pushing her cock into the cunt before her.

The next ten minutes were filled with flesh smacking together as the MILF moaned and fisted her hands into the sheets of the bed. Azula pounded away into the mature woman's pussy watching as the plump breasts bounced up and down with the movement. Tilting her head back in a silent moan the princess released thick streams of cum into the mature woman's womb. Leaning down Azula stared into Michi's eyes. "You will carry my bastard child and enjoy it wench." Michi nodded quickly at the orders of the princess. She would have to sleep with her husband soon to hopefully pass it off as his.

The princess slid out of the MILF's cunt getting off the bed she pointed down at her limp cock. Ty Lee quickly came back over and got to her knees to clean it.

"It's good to be the princess." Azula chuckled while Ty Lee cleaned her member.

 


	3. I have a feeling

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Katara has a feeling in the pit of her stomach as they raced to save Bumi

Do you ever get this feeling in the pit of your gut? Like its your body trying to tell you something is wrong? Katara has been having this feeling ever since they had learned what happened in Omashu. Now the trio were rushing to save King Bumi in hopes he could teach Aang earthbending. Yet Katara couldn't shake the feeling that her destiny no longer laid with helping the Avatar stop the fire nation, but her destiny was something else. It's a strange feeling. She hasn't brought it up to Aang or Sokka because she didn't want to worry either of them. She also had a strange dream the night before. She had been on her knees looking up into a pair of golden eyes, they looked similar to that Zuko guy who kept hunting them. These eyes didn't seem to want to harm her but that look. She'd seen that look before while traveling with Aang. Seeing men look at women with that look. Katara shivered slightly before turning her head to look at Sokka who, imagine this, had some how fallen asleep with Momo sitting on his chest.

Aang was still up front holding the reigns as he guided Appa through the air, Katara couldn't see his face but she knew that he had a look of worry. Probably the last link to Aang's past before he fell into the ocean during that storm could be dead or worse. Tortured. She doubted this though because she saw Bumi in action when he fought against Aang. Even at his advanced age the man was a master earthbender and those who'd say otherwise were down right stupid. So that led the question. How did the fire nation take Omashu so easily? Bumi could fight dozens of men at once, Not all firebenders were at the level of Jeong-Jeong.

Katara laid on her back in Appa's saddle watching the clear blue sky with these thoughts running through her head. Plus the fire nation army wasn't made of only just benders. It had non-benders too. Did Bumi surrender without a fight to protect the civilians? Who knew the inner workings of that old man's mind? She'd probably go mad just trying to figure out his thought process.

The waterbender's thoughts then floated back to the pair of golden eyes from her dream. Along with the feeling she had while staring into those eyes. She felt as if she was owned by whomever the owner of those eyes were. It made her nervous. Frightened even. However, she didn't tell her friends because she just brushed it off as a silly dream. Now though that she was able to think quietly while the group rode silently on Appa. Whatever... or whoever was in Omashu. She knew this would be a turning point. Deep down in her soul she knew that she could run but she'd get caught in the end.

She only hopes that she can fight against whatever this is. She hopes that Aang will save her but.. no. She refuses to think about that 'but.'

Katara closed her eyes thinking that maybe a small nap would make her feel better and forget about those glowing eyes that made her more nervous then thought of Zuko catching up with them.

Little did she know that when she arrived at Omashu, she'd meet someone ten times worse then the former prince of the fire nation.

 

/Scene Break/

 

Ty Lee hummed around the pulsating cock, producing a delightful vibration that drove the normally aloof Princess into a chorus of moans above her. Further encouraged, she licked at the slit in Azula’s knob, her tongue swiveling around the head and to the sensitive underside. Her hand tended to what wouldn’t fit in her mouth, pumping from base to her own chin. Above her, Azula growled her satisfaction, eyes closed in bliss. Her hips began to rock, the motion bringing her penis to slide up and along the roof of the contortionist’s mouth. The pressure in her balls increased with every stroke; every lick, and she grated out an order to keep going.

Judging by the royal girl’s reactions, Ty Lee guessed she was doing everything right. Her tongue ventured lower, flicking the sensitive foreskin before returning to the swollen head, flushed a brilliant scarlet. Pre-cum leaked from its opening, giving Ty Lee a taste of what was to come. Azula’s essence was heady, but nowhere near unpleasant.

A final succession of licks along the underside of the knob sent the Princess over the edge. Her hands clamped around the other girl’s head like a vice as she rode the wave of her orgasm, cum spurting in pulses to coat the back of Ty Lee’s teeth and throat.

“Swallow every drop.”

Ty Lee whimpered, but dutifully obliged, swallowing hard. The unfamiliar taste of ejaculate still fresh in her mouth, she licked at her lips, figuring Azula wouldn’t want her to waste the tiniest bit of her release.

Azula blinked the stars away from the feeling of her orgasm. She smiled a true smile reaching down to pat Ty Lee on the head causing the circus girl to giggle happily, which made Azula smile even wider.

She isn't heartless. She loves Ty Lee. In fact she loves Ty Lee and Mai more then the duo realizes. She just has a odd way of showing it. Sadly, she hasn't showed Mai just how much she loves her but.. maybe one day.

"On your back Ty. I think you have earned a reward." Azula gave her pet a sly smile and watched with amusement as Ty Lee laid down with a giddy expression on her face. The princess parted Ty's thighs leaning down while sticking her tongue out giving the chi blocker's slit a firm lick.

Azula’s lips shifted into a smirk at the squeal of approval her actions invoked. She explored Ty Lee’s inner walls, pausing here and there to attack the center of nerves that lay just beyond the contortionist’s entrance. The tip of her tongue prodded against and flickered across the sweet spot, drawing out a string of moans from below.

"A-Azu..Azula.." Ty Lee chanted her master's name over and over as that soft yet firm tongue lapped at her sweet spot. She writhed around fisting her hands into the sheets and tried her hardest not to buck her hips into the princess's eager mouth.

The fingers on the outside suddenly gave her clit an especially firm tug. Ty Lee clenched the sheets tighter and opened her mouth to let out a cry of pure bliss as her orgasm ripped through her, her body writhing and quivering to the point that the other girl had to hold her steady. Efficient as ever, Azula lapped up her fluids as they dripped from her spent hole, leaving nothing but the sheen of saliva in her wake. The acrobat went limp in her arms.

Azula held the girl close, Ty Lee would even call it lovingly. Azula gave her sweaty forehead a soft kiss before whispering, "How about we take a bath hmm? I'll get the servants to run us one."

Ty Lee smiled tiredly up at Azula before nuzzling her face into the princess's breast which caused the firebender to let out a soft laugh before ringing the nearby bell that had been left on the nightstand by the bed.

 


	4. Chapter 4

Mai was alone in her room looking out the window. The moon was full and lit up the sky along side millions of stars. One person plagued the teenager's mind to the point she could not sleep so she had gotten out of bed to stare out at the stars.

Azula had brought of the topic of being her fire lady when she took the throne one day, that had made Mai at the time angry. She thought Azula was saying this as a underline way to make fun of her affections for Zuko who had been exiled. She wouldn't put it past the fire nation princess who always had been cruel. No... that is a lie. Mai could remember times when Azula was not a cruel young girl but they were vague memories at best. Imagine Mai's surprise when she had cooled down and remembered the sincerity in the royal's words. It nearly had made Mai fall over in shock that Azula had not been lying. Azula could lie to a lot of people but Mai was not one of them.

It isn't like Azula could marry a man, like normal princesses, no Agni had graced Azula with a man's cock and a woman's pair of tits.

Mai though still had feelings for the prince who she desperately wanted to see again but kept it hidden deep down in her soul. Azula had told her she wouldn't force the issue but the offer was open for now. Which Mai had yet again been shock to hear.

Azula had changed from the time they had spent apart, the girl she knew would have forced her into a marriage the second it was decided Azula wanted Mai to be her wife or whatever. Mai had felt a strange twist in her gut after Azula had left the tea room.

Mai was smart enough to not ignore the feeling but she didn't know what the feeling had meant. Was it a good feeling or a bad one? Pushing her thoughts of Azula away for a moment her mind wandered to the girl who was always a endless well of energy. Ty Lee. The girl from a family that had girls that all look the same yet were not born together. Agni sure had a sense of humor doesn't she? Azula and Ty Lee seemed to have gotten pretty close before coming to Omashu, it had shocked Mai's father when Azula told him not to rename it New Ozai.

Ty Lee had always worshipped the ground Azula walked on to the point it was kind of scary. Mai even remembered Ursa's looks of mild horror when Azula may have pushed Ty Lee to the ground and Ty acted as if it was okay.

Mai had seen Ty Lee leave Azula's room earlier this very night with her hair out of place and a look of great satisfaction. She remembered Ty skipping off down the hall with her normal cheshire cat grin.

Was... Azula and Ty Lee.. sleeping together?

Mai wouldn't be surprised. Yet if Azula was sleeping with Ty Lee, why ask her to be fire la- ... Mai slowly put her hand over her face as images of Ty Lee being the fire lady popped into her head. Ty Lee at big important meetings that could decide the fate of the entire nation.

.....

Okay maybe Mai could see why Azula would ask her to be Fire Lady and not Ty Lee.

Mai's mother seemed to like the idea of her marrying Azula while her father also approved, if only to help there standing in society, assholes.

The assassin girl smiled just the fainest up turn of her lips.

Marrying Azula would at least be better then courted off to some General or Admiral she does not know.

 

 

/Scene Break/

 

It was night time on Kyoshi island. Suki had just bathed and was currently staring at herself in the full length mirror in her room at the Kyoshi warrior barracks. The 15 year old girl wondered what Sokka, Aang, and Katara were up to. Were they safe? Was Aang mastering the elements? Did Sokka even remember she existed?

That last one caused her to scowl. She was a warrior and a girl but she would be damned if she would act like a love struck teen if they happened to meet up again and he didn't know her. She honestly wondered why she even kissed that sexist ass. Maybe to prove a point? Maybe just to see him all flustered and shocked? She tried not to let her mind dwell on it because of the strange dream she had the night before that caused her to wake up in a sweat so cold that she had thought she had been dropped in the waters of the south pole.

It had been a Kyoshi warrior and what looked like a fire nation soldier. The two women had been locked in a passionate embrace that it made her want to look away on such a private moment. Yet her head would not move as she was forced to watch the two until the Kyoshi warrior looked over the shoulder of the shorter fire nation soldier. Suki felt as if she had been staring into the very face of Avatar Kyoshi. The Kyoshi warrior looked tall enough to be the famous Avatar.

"I too loved a princess." The Kyoshi warrior said.

That had been the moment she had woken up with sweat on her body and a twinge in her gut. What had that meant?! Suki had never even met a princess! Nor would she fall for some fire nation princess! Not after that fucking asshole and his soldiers nearly burned the village to the ground.

Plus she was only 15. What did she know of love? Sure there were ceremonies that happened when a girl was taken into the warriors. Those were fun and she did have relations with the other girls. It was tradition. Kyoshi warriors loved one another because they had originally been founded as lovers to the great Avatar Kyoshi.

Still she was taking some of the veteran warriors with her to the Earth Kingdom soon. She knew that deep down something was going to happen. Something that in another life, she would have felt a bad feeling, but this one had been oddly.. pleasant.

Maybe it was a sign that she'd run into Sokka, Aang, and Katara again.

She knew that in war things could happen to female soldiers. It is a very real possibility. She prays that it wont happen to her friends. She'd take a hundred cocks against her will if it meant her friends be spared that fate.

Little did she know that her and her fellow warriors would be spared that very fate by the princess of the fire nation. Suki had no way of knowing that she would end up surrendering herself to the lovely princess, gaining her friends safety.

 

In the spirit world. Avatar Kyoshi smiled.


	5. Mai seeks out Ty Lee

It was only a matter of time before Mai decided to hunt down Ty Lee for a little one on one talk.

 Mai didn't expect to find Ty Lee in very little clothing doing stretches.

Clothing that did little to hide that cute plump ass.

Mai for her credit didn't stare and kept up her usual emotionless mask on her face as she waited for Ty Lee to notice her.

Mai should have seen it coming. Ty Lee spun around immediately feeling someone else in the room, and with a big grin on her face the acrobat launched herself at the assassin with a cry of "Mai!"

Poor Mai fought hard to keep the blush off her cheeks as Ty Lee pressed her breasts against Mai's. "I've been meaning to come and see you Mai! But Zula has been running me ragid with uh.. training sessions." Ty Lee inwardly cheered at her save thinking Mai would believe her.

The brooding girl didn't believe Ty Lee for a second about training but she let it go. "Speaking of Azula, I wanted to talk to you about her." Mai kept her eyes locked on Ty Lee's. The happy girl smiled widely at the mere mention of the Princess. Ty Lee then let go of Mai to quickly get her clothes back on. "Sure just give me a second!" Ty Lee exclaimed.

Ty Lee plopped down onto her behind as Mai quietly sat down with much less enthusiasm then Ty.

"Azula has brought up the prospect of marriage to me." Mai started slightly wondering if she would see Ty Lee look upset, In fact it was the opposite Ty Lee grinned wildly and clapped her hands together and shrieked, "That's great Mai! So are you gonna say yes? Maybe your aura would stop being grey." The acrobat finished with just a hint of snark that made the hint of a smile on Mai's face.

"I don't believe in auras." The assassin began before closing her eyes and continuing, "I am considering it. I would rather be with her then some admiral or general I have never met."

Ty Lee inwardly smirked at the memory of Mai's mother sucking Azula's cock begging for the princess to marry Mai.

"I just want you to know that you and Azula can continue on with whatever you two do." Ty Lee's eyes widened at the subtle hint that Mai knew, "I wont join in." With that the assassin girl got up and left the room without making a single sound as she made her exit.

....

Ty Lee just smiled and said to the empty room, "Oh Mai.. What Azula wants... Azula gets."

 

 

/Scene Break/

 

Azula was smiling.

Not a happy smile.

A feral one.

Why was she smiling like this? Because her pet, best friend, Ty Lee told Azula what Mai said at the end of there short conversation.

Oh Mai.

Sweet beautiful Mai.

The thought of Mai servicing her while Ty Lee ate Mai's cunt made fire shoot directly towards her loins.

"Ty Lee. Strip,"

Now it was Ty Lee's turn to smile as she rose from her knees and began her little dance.

She can't wait for Mai to join them.

 

 

/Scene Break/

Her past was coming.

She could feel it in her soul. Soon. Maybe not tommorrow or next week. She would face her past. The daughter that she called a monster. The daughter she left behind in exchange to protect Zuko. She chose her son over her daughter.

She could have killed Azulon and Ozai. Poisoned both. Nobody would have suspected her, why would they? There was a war going on, Assassins taking out the Fire Lord and one of the princes wasn't a stretch of the imagination.

Ursa stared out the window as Azula flickered across her mind. The girl she should have tried harder to reach. The girl she should have saved from her husband molding the girl into the perfect warrior.

The girl she abandoned to save Zuko. She had even said goodbye to Zuko. Went to his room that night and told him to be strong.

She didn't visit Azula.

How did Azula take that? Did Zuko tell Azula that she had visited him and not her?

She knows deep down and she doesn't like admitting it to herself.

Did she hurt her daughter? Azula would never admit it. She was like Ozai in that respect.

Under that mask Azula has is a little girl who did want her mother's love.

And Ursa had made her choice long ago.

Now.. soon.. a storm was coming. 

She just hoped her daughter would still be reachable.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hate Ursa. I've always hated Ursa. She should have killed both Azulon and Ozai. Iroh would have become Fire Lord. Maybe the war would have stopped.
> 
> But when it comes time for Azula/Ursa.
> 
> ... Oh you'll see.


End file.
